In the past, various attempts have been made to obtain new and better anti-psychotic agents. These efforts have involved the synthesis and testing of various N-alkyl-N-arylpiperazine derivatives that are further substituted on the alkyl side chain by various aryl or heterocyclic ring groups. For instance, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,927,924 and 3,170,926, there are disclosed various N-phenylethyl-N'-arylpiperazine compounds that are reported to be useful for these purposes, while in U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,060 and in Published European Patent Application Nos. 279,598 (published on Aug. 24, 1988) and 281,309 (published on Sep. 7, 1988), there are disclosed the corresponding N-heterocyclylalkyl-N'-arylpiperazine compounds. Other efforts have involved the synthesis and testing of various arylpiperidine derivatives in this area, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,076 and Published European Patent Application No. 196,132 both teach a series of N-substituted 1,2-benzoisothiazol-3-ylpiperidine derivatives, which are also reported to be useful as anti-psychotic agents. However, none of the foregoing references teach or suggest the heretofore unavailable N-alkyl arylpiperidine derivatives or their use for anti-psychotic purposes.